


Happy Anniversary To Those Two Idgits

by Autumnfall23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnfall23/pseuds/Autumnfall23
Summary: Dean decides to do something for his and Cas' tenth anniversary.





	Happy Anniversary To Those Two Idgits

**Author's Note:**

> Really, it's been ten years since they met and they're still just looking at each other. Guess that's what fanfic is for.

“So when did you two meet?” Asked the lady Dean and Cas agreed to interrogate over lunch. Dean nearly choked on the burger he was scruffing down. So it’s going to be one of those cases.

“September 18, 2008.” Cas said, not missing a beat.

“Oh, ya,” Dean put down his burger. “Sparks were flying.” Castiel nodded.

“September 18… so your anniversary is soon, isn’t it?”

_Huh. _“I guess so.” Dean looked over at Cas.__

__“10th anniversary, actually.” Cas met Dean’s gaze. “We did plan something, right?”_ _

___Of course Dean did. _“That,” Dean booped Cas’ nose, “is a surprise.” Cas looked down at his nose like it personally offended him, he was so cute that Dean wanted to kiss him. Across the table the lady giggled at them.__ _ _

____~_ _ _ _

____As Dean had hoped they quickly found and taken out the werewolf with little injury and were now back on the road._ _ _ _

____“Dean, this isn’t the way to the bunker.” Cas did that stare like he was searching Dean’s soul for answers. Dean shifted in his seat._ _ _ _

____“No, I decided to take a detour.” This only made Cas squint harder. “I told you, it’s a surprise.”_ _ _ _

____Dean saw as Cas searched through his mind before coming to the conclusion; “Our anniversary.” Dean nodded and saw as confused blue eyes turned to curious before looking out the window._ _ _ _

____~_ _ _ _

____It was dark by the time the impala was parked outside a familiar barn. Dean turned off the engine before sitting back and just looking at the barn. Castiel was the first to speak._ _ _ _

____“Dean, what are we doing here?”_ _ _ _

____“It’s just…” Dean had a whole speech planned, but now a lost for words. “Who would’ve thought, ten years ago, that we’d end up like this.” Dean looked anywhere but at Cas. “We’ve been through so much, hell, the apocalypse, purgatory, you’ve died, I’ve died…” Dean looked down at his hands. “Yet somehow, through it all, here we are.” Dean finished off looking back at the barn and then, finally, at Cas, who was also looking at the barn._ _ _ _

____“And none of it I regret.” Cas butts in. “Falling from heaven, losing my grace, everything. I’ll do it all again in a heartbeat.”_ _ _ _

____Dean swallows. “Cas, listen.” Their eyes meet, forest green getting lost in ocean blue. “I don’t know what’s going to happen in the next ten years, or the next month, I don’t even know what’ll happen tomorrow.” There’s a pause. “But I do know, no matter what happens, I want to spend it with you.”_ _ _ _

____Castiel’s wide eyes searched Dean’s. “Do you really mean it?”_ _ _ _

____Dean just nodded, leaning in closer to Cas. “I’m going to kiss you now, ok?”_ _ _ _

____Cas nodded. Both were hesitant as they drew close before meeting. It was gentle and sweet as time stopped. It could’ve been a few seconds or a few minutes before they separated, resting their foreheads together as they breathed._ _ _ _

____“If the next ten years includes a lot of this, then I’m ready for anything.” Cas comments._ _ _ _

____Dean huffs a laugh, “the next ten years are gonna have a lot more than just this.” He says before going for another kiss._ _ _ _


End file.
